


I ALWAYS get what I want

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah and Gavin are Brothers, Elijah tried the normal way to romance you buuuuut..., Elijah's a spoiled shit, F/M, Female Reader, I'll live by that headcannon until the day I die, Including you, Mentions of previous relationship with Gavin Reed, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple chapters, REader's a cop, Some girl on girl in the second chapter, What? You can't tell me he wouldn't have the Chloe's play with you before he does, Who get's everything he wants, Yandere! Elijah Kamski, tw for rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: Cyberlife's former CEO Elijah Kamski is used to getting what he wants. Whether it;s cars, or women or whatever catches his fancy at the time. So, it really shouldn't be a surprise when you catch his eye. The only problem is you're with his idiot brother Gavin. And that doesn't sit well with him, and he is willing to do everything and anything for you to become his.





	1. You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is my second Yandere! dbh fanfic I wrote on Tumblr. Not going to lie I struggled something fierce writing this one. But I hope you like it! :)

Kamski’s eyes blaze as he watches the two of you through the eyes of one of the patrol androids. He hates how you smile at Gavin, laugh at some idiotic joke he spouts. Hates how that brute reaches towards you the brush away a strand of hair out of your eyes. Seeming to relish the feel of your skin on his finger tips as his fingers linger on your cheek.

This angers him so much that his hand tightens around his whiskey glass. Hard enough that the glass finally shatters under the pressure, sending pieces of glass everywhere, including his hand. Blinking a few times he looks down at his bloody hand, at the shards embedded in there. Pain lancing through it as he tries to pull one of the shards out. This is all your fault. You going for that, that beast when he could give you the world. By now he’s seeing red as one of the Chloe’s rushes to his side and helps to fix up his hand. Uttering a few concerned words Chloe tries to ask him what’s wrong. But he doesn’t hear her words, his thoughts are still on you. He’s not admitting defeat yet…

He’ll court you slowly. Sending you the most extravagant gifts imaginable. Nothing too fancy, and nothing he knows you wouldn’t like. But something that would get your interest. Feeling a smile creeping to his face he looks down at his newly bandaged hand. Looking to Chloe he tilts his head to the side. “I have a job for you.” He tells the blonde android.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s another long, idiotic day for you at the precinct. Non-stop paperwork and reports that take up your time leaving you more than a little irritable. That is, until you see a small velvet box sitting on your desk. Blinking a few times you look around, wondering if someone mistook your desk for someone else’s and left this there, unless…You turn your gaze to Gavin, eyebrow arched.

He wouldn’t…No, you just started your relationship with him and he stated he wasn’t the type to do such a thing like shower you with gifts and such. Or was he? Placing the files down you pick up the box and open it. Revealing a beautiful sapphire necklace, you can’t believe your eyes, someone must’ve left this here for someone else- Then you see it, the small note attached to the necklace, on it is your name, but without saying who it is from. Puzzled you look around, looking for whoever left this here, when you spot her, leaving the precinct a blonde woman. But, before you can catch up to her, she’s gone, leaving you more puzzled.

“Something wrong, kid?” Gavin asks as he comes up behind you. His hand on your shoulder. Opening you mouth you start to tell him, but stop, What can he do? Hell, for all you know he was the one that bought it for you. Though where he got the money to buy you something like this was beyond you. So, tucking your hands behind your back, making sure that he didn’t see the box you tell him it’s nothing. Before standing on the tips of your toes and give him a gentle kiss on the lips before walking off.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
This wasn’t how he thought it’d go. Kamski thought as he ground his teeth together was he continues to watch you. He was expecting you to tell Gavin that you had an secret admirer. Just to see how he would react, that’s what he wanted. Were you ashamed that you had an admirer? Or perhaps he had it wrong the necklace wasn’t right for you. And to think you’d be up for something that had your birthstone on it. Or, maybe…Kamski worried at his lip as he pondered over your reasoning. You were a detective, perhaps you wanted to discover who sent you it by yourself. The corner of his mouth turned upwards at he came to this conclusion. Very well, if you wanted to play cat and mouse then he’d play along. But be warned, he intended to be the one coming out on top. All you had to do was follow the bread crumbs.

Okay, now things were getting really weird. You thought a few days later as yet another box appeared on your desk. This one smaller than the previous one. Who was sending you these? And did they have the right person? Placing your files down you open up this box. A small, folded piece of paper sits on top of a pair of crystal earrings. Placing the box down you unfold the paper.

It reads: Dear Y/N. I know you must be so confused as to who is sending you these gifts. Well, wonder no more. If you are truly curious as to who I am come to this location at 10 PM tonight. And please, come alone, I mean you know harm. Sincerely your Admirer.

Now, this was fucking weird. Who was doing this? Looking the paper over you look around once more. Half expecting the person who is leaving these to be around, waiting for you to find them. But, there is no one here, not even Gavin. But surely no harm could come from doing as the note says, right? Shrugging your shoulders you pocket the box and glance at the clock. It’s close to nine now, but maybe it wouldn’t hurt to go there now? After all you knew you wouldn’t be able to work on your paperwork with this on your mind.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things are going according to plan. Kamski couldn't keep the shit eating smile from his face as he watches you leave the station. He knew you thought that nothing was going to happen, at least nothing bad. But little did you know that he had Chloe herself waiting in the shadows for you, ready to drag you into his sleek black vehicle to bring you to him. All he had to do was wait.

And wait he did, watching through the security cameras that overlooked the park, seeing you had arrived and were waiting for him. Just like you should be, leaning forward he watched as you milled around the park. He could see why his brother was interested in you. You were beautiful beyond anything he’d ever seen before. Someone like his uncouth brother could never truly appreciate someone like you. You deserved the best the world had to offer, and he could very well offer you that. While Gavin…well, all he could offer you was some probably the cheapest thing a thick-skulled brute could find with his lower intelligence. Didn’t you realize you were just a toy to him? Before he could dwell on his dark thoughts he spotted Chloe coming up behind you. And before you could react the blonde android wrapped an arm around you. Squeezing until you collapsed from lack of oxygen.

Things were falling into place, he thought as he leaned back in his chair as he watched as Chloe piled you into the car before driving off. Kamski was feeling like a little kid at Christmas who knew he had just got what he wanted. Getting up from his seat he turned to the other to Chloe androids and ordered them to prepare one of the guest rooms for you. Watching as they walked off he turned back to the screen. He would need to prepare the proper greeting for you now wouldn’t he? You were no doubt famished from your long day of work. He would prepare the most exquisite meal you had ever had in your life.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How long had you been out? You thought as you slowly began to rouse, opening your eyes you realized…this wasn’t your bedroom…

“The hell…” You muttered, propping yourself on your elbows, and looked around. 

Where in the seven hells were you? Feeling panic grip you, you looked around the room once more, trying to find something, anything to indicate where you were. But saw nothing. That is until the doors swung open, and in walked the most attractive woman you’d ever seen, or, you guessed as you spotted the LED. The most gorgeous android you’d ever seen.

She seemed harmless enough as she gave you a friendly smile. “I see that you are awake.” She said. “That’s good, Mister Kamski has been waiting eagerly to meet you.” Wait, Kamski THE Kamski? What the hell was going on?! You thought, however as you fought to get over your shock the blonde android walked past you to the closet behind you. “He had invited you to dinner,” she says, not seeming to care that if your listening or not.

“It would be rude if you went dressed in those…” She looks you over, before giving you a small smile. “Well, the clothes you have on are nice…I guess. But not something you’d want to wear to dinner.” As she says this she pulls out the most beautiful dark blue dress you had ever seen before placing it gently on the bed. 

Shocked you move to the dress and gingerly pick it up, seeing it shimmer in the light as you run your hand down the dress, it’s soft, and no doubt above your pay grade. However before you can think of it anymore Chloe places a pair of silver shoes beside it, and, dear god above she even brings out a pair of lacy undergarments. Apparently Mr Kamski wanted you to go all out for this dinner What the hell did he want with you anyway?

“Do you need me to help you get dressed?” Chloe asks you. And you tense up, android or not if she puts a hand on you…

“No,” You said. “I’m fine.” Nodding the android leaves you to get dressed.

Once you have dressed you step out of the room. Only to find Chloe waiting for you. A smile breaks out across her face as she looks you over. 

“I must say you clean up pretty well, now if you follow me.” She said, turning away from you, as you follow her eagerly, wanting to know why the creator of the androids himself wants to see you of all people. Feeling your heart thundering in you chest you watch as you reach a set of double doors, and into a large dining room, and there in the middle of the room is the man himself. A Cheshire grin on his face as he turns to face, the look seeming to turn predatory as he moves towards you.

“I must say you look absolutely ravishing.” He tells you, circling around you as a tiger would and you can’t help but feel a little nervous. Like you’re in a room with a predator. And at this point you had wished you had brought your gun with you as his fingers trail up and down your bare arm, making you flinch. 

“I-is there some reason you’ve brought me here?” you ask.

“Do you know who I am?” He asks you, still circling you. 

His eyes taking in every inch of you, before moving close enough he buries his face in the crook of your neck and inhales. Backing away from him you glare at him, as he, amused by your reaction, smirks. Like this is a game. And it is to him, to see how long you will last before he breaks you. 

“No,” you grumble. “I live under a rock.”

“Actually from what my intel says you live in a shoddy one bedroom apartment. Near the edge of town.” Your heart stops, why is he looking up info on you, why are you such a interest to him? Eyes narrowed you take a step back. “You’re also a Detective of the DPD.” Kamski continues. “And while we’re at it you’re also fucking little brother.” Wait, what? Your brow furrows as he says this. 

“Brother?” You question.

“Detective Gavin Reed. Sure you can see there is some resemblance, right? Detective Y/N?”

“Bull shit, you’re not brothers. Gavin is a-”

“An Invalid? A sniveling twit who can’t take responsibility for his actions? Someone who will be nothing more than a joke. Who does nothing but drag people down because of his stupidity.”

You’re silent. 

“Did he never mention me?” Kamski tilts his head to the side. “Wouldn’t be surprising, being the fuck up brother of one such as me. But, I didn't bring you here for that.” He beckons you over to his computer. “I wish to show you something.” Complying you move to where he is, standing behind him you look over his shoulder, your eyes widening when you see your file, your file open on the screen. 

“You see,” Kamski says, looking over his shoulder at you.

“I know everything about you. Everything you’ve done as a beat cop years ago. To what you had done as Detective. What I find interesting though.” Kamski scrolls down, down to a certain part of your file. 

“Interesting that this isn’t public knowledge, isn’t it?” he asks you, as you feel your blood run cold. “What do you think would happened if this were to, I dunno, leak out to the public?” he asks, pushing his chair back and turns to face you.

“If-if…” It seemed the fire in you had been extinguished for the time being, he had you right where he wanted you. Backed into a corner. “I can make this all go away. No one will ever find it, that is if you want it that way?” he asks, placing a hand on your shoulders.

“Wh-what do you want from me?” you choke out. 

Your world could come crashing down if your secret came out, you’d lose everything. “What? No death threats, no lashing out?” Kamski cooed playfully, a malicious light in his eyes as he eased you into one of the seats. You don’t resist as he does so.

“Wh-what do you want?” You ask him.

“You know I used to ask myself that very same question so very often. What does a man like me, who has everything want?” Kamski asks, turning away from you. “I used to think I had everything, until I saw you…”

Dread began to form in the pit of your stomach. What did you have to do with this? Kamski continued to pace around the room. “What do you mean?” you ask him.

He turns to you once more, the corner of his mouth turning upwards as he draws closer to you. “You’re everything I ever wanted in a lover.”

 

The word lover sends a chill through your entire body, making you grip the edge of the chair you were sitting in. “The hell do you mean?” you choke out, okay so this wasn’t going where you thought it would. Though where you though this conversation would be going was beyond you. 

“Surely I do not have to spell EVERYTHING out to you?” By now he’s getting frustrated with you, how could you be so oblivious to where this was going. “You are going to be mine."

You opened your mouth, ready to tell him what exactly you thought of the situation, when he cut you off. “Before you reject the idea, let me warn you, you’re little secret, the one you so carefully covered up? Will go public, your career over, your life over. All you have to do is say yes.” He told you.

Feeling your throat tighten up you feel your life flash before your eyes, everything you’ve accomplished, gone just like that. Fighting the tears that were welling in your eyes you look up at him. 

“Fine, fine, if you would just make that go away-”

“Make it ‘go away’?” Kamski questions, arching an eyebrow at you as he straightens. “I’m not going to make this go away. In fact I’ll be keeping it, just in case you decide to defy me in some way. But, that’s enough chit chat, here’s one more thing I need for you to do.”

*****A Few Days Later*****

You felt like shit. But you knew you had to do this. For your sake, you had called Gavin up and had told him to meet you here, telling him that you needed to talk to him about something. He had seemed unsure but after some convincing he had agreed to meet you here. And speak of the devil, there he was.  
You felt your heart skip a beat when you spotted him getting out of his car and heading in your direction. Your heart sinking in your chest as you looked him over, sure, Gavin was an asshole who had no problem stepping on anyone’s toes to get what he wanted, but you liked him. Which was going to make this harder for you.

“Hey, kid. You said you wanted to talk?” Gavin asked, taking a seat next to you.

Kid. Despite your relationship he still called you kid…you’d miss that.

“Y/N? You okay?” Gavin asked.

“I…I don’t think this is going to work out…”

Gavin arches an eyebrow, seeming confused about where this was going. “What do you mean?”

“You…and me it’s…it’s over.”

There you said it, it might not have been the most eloquent way to break it off with someone but it would work.  
Silence fell between the two of you. Gavin seemed shocked. You were dumping him, out of the blue with no warning before hand. “I’m sorry, it almost sounds like-”

“Like I’m dumping you, that’s cause it does.” You say, as you move to stand up, to leave him. When he suddenly moves to follow, grabbing a hold of your hand, forcing you to stop.

“Can you at least tell me what I did wrong?” he asked, anger tinting his voice.

You hesitate.

“Is there someone else?”

You open your mouth, wanting to tell him why you were doing this. Wanting him to know why you were doing this, but hesitated. What could Gavin do? What could you do?  
Prying your hand free you walk off, leaving Gavin to stand there fuming as he watches you leave the park.

Elijah felt a smile creep to his face as he watched as you pulled away from Gavin. His smile widening as he saw a look of anger and betrayal etched on his brothers face as you broke things off with him.   
Watching as you make your way towards his car he steps out, looking toward the park once more, hoping that Gavin would follow you out only to see you with him. Wouldn’t that be something?

“So,” his smile growing wider as you stop right in front of him. “How did it go?”

Your eyes narrow at him. Your right hand balling into a fist, you want nothing more than to strike him, wipe that smug smile off his face, and you are about to, when you sense movement behind you. Turning around you spot one of the Chloe’s standing behind you, hands clasped behind her back, waiting to stop you if you so much as try to strike out against Kamski.

“How do you think it went?” You growled, casting a glance to the park. Your heart skipping a beat when you spot Gavin exiting the park, and looking your way.

His eyes widening when he sees you there with Kamski, just as the man in question drapes an arm over your shoulders, smirking when he feels you tense as he leads you towards his car as Chloe moves to the driver seat. Your eyes never leaving Gavin’s a look of betrayal and anger etched on his face as he watches you and Kamski drive off, leaving him in the dust…


	2. You're Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Chapter 2, this is was smuttier than the first chapter. Which I hope you like ;)

Elijah always loved this. He thought as he leaned back in his chair, deep blue eyes narrowed as you spat another string of curses in his direction as you fought to break free of two of the Chloe bots that were currently holding you down.   
While the third remained stationary at his side, waiting for any commands from Elijah, as the man in question watched the action before him, his eyes taking in the sight of your body, bare to him as one of the Chloe’s slipped a hand between your thighs, slender fingers slipping between your folds, making your hips twitch at the touch. A moan escaping your lips despite yourself as the second one placed kisses along your neck and jaw, her right hand cupping your breast her thumb brushing against a nipple, sending electricity coursing through your body, making your back arch, a gasp escaping your lips.  
This sends a thrill through Elijah as Chloe slips two fingers inside of you, making you cry out once more as you tighten around them as they slowly, painstakingly pump in and out of you. Making you whimper once more, as the second Chloe’s hand glides down her sisters arm and moves over the hand that is slowly fucking you before adding her own fingers to the mix. Stretching you further, her mouth clamping down on your nipple, tongue swirling around it.

This was a most magnificent show. But, Elijah was slowly getting bored of this display. Downing the rest of his whiskey he placed the glass down and stood up, just as you let out a whimper, as your hips bucked, your cunt tightening around the thrusting fingers as you came.   
The look on your face was exquisite, Kamski thought as he stopped, watching you as your eyes rolled back in you head, a breathy gasp escaping your trembling lips. Swallowing thickly Kamski felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he ordered the two Chloe`s to grab a hold of your arms, pinning you down once more.  
Fighting to catch your breath you looked to Kamski as he looked down at you.

“My turn.” He muttered, removing his hoodie he tossed it behind him, before moving to remove his shirt.

“If you think you’re going to get lay a finger on me, you got another thing coming.” You snarled, eyes blazing.

“You are just so damned cute.” Kamski chuckled, lifting his shirt above his head as he drew closer to you until he was standing before you. It was then you noticed the notable bulge in his jeans, which, upon seeing that you had noticed it Kamski reached down and began to rub at the bulge. “You liking what you see?” he asked you.

Glaring at him you shook your head, before kicking out a foot, catching him in the stomach, causing him to buckle over, a grunt escaping his lips as he staggered back, but quickly recovered, all humor gone, blue eyes freezing over as he made his way to you again.

“So, you want to play rough, huh?” he growled, grabbing a hold of your ankle as you kicked out at him again. “Very well.” He said, as he moved to straddle you, his hands going to his jeans, eyes never leaving you as you renewed your struggles, wanting everything to get away from him.   
But to no avail as he slipped his jeans off, black boxers followed suit, revealing his erect cock, the head of it was flushed red and dripping precum and was far larger than you had imagined. Feeling your throat tighten you met his gaze, a predatory look was etched on his face as he wrapped your legs around his waist and pressed the head of his cock against your pussy. 

Your heart thundering in your chest as you knew what is about to come, crying out you struggle to pry your hands free from the Chloe’s grip as Kamski pushes himself inside of you, fully sheathing himself inside you, despite your recent foreplay with the androids he was still a tight fit, and of course he had no intention of waiting for you to get used to him as he buried his face in your neck and bit down on the skin between your shoulder and neck. Making you cry out as he slowly began to move, pain radiating from you as he slowly tore at your insides. 

“You feel just like I imagined you would.” He whispered against your neck, his grip tightening on your thighs as he picked up the pace, and despite yourself you body slowly began to react as you felt a second orgasm began to build up.

“Stop…” you whimper as he man in question slips a hand between the two of you and began to rub at you clit, making your hips buck at this, making the man fucking you chuckle, and much to your dismay it wasn't long began you came, your cunt clamping around his cock making you cry out and arch your back underneath him.

“Stop?…” Kamski whispered, as he watched as you went limp underneath him, your skin glistening with sweat, your chest heaving as you fought to catch your breath but despite this he didn’t stop. “Why would I? When you look so beautiful when you cum?” he whispered, letting go of one of your thighs to force you to look at him.

“I love seeing you like this.” He said, lowering his face to yours, capturing your lips in a gentle kiss, which you were too tired to fight, even as he pulled away biting down on your bottom lip as he did so. “Won’t you show me show beautiful you are?” As he says this he quickens his pace, a low growl escaping his lips as he fucks you ignoring your pleas for him to stop, just stop, your legs trembling as yet another orgasm reaches you, making you cry out once more.

You wanted to cry, to beg, to tell him to stop but the words wouldn’t come as you lay limp underneath him, glassy eyes staring up at the ceiling, thankfully your prayers were answered as with another growl Kamski buried his face in your neck and came, painting your insides, making you whimper. Then, without a word he collapsed on top of you, exhausted. His breath brushing against your face as he looked at you looking sated, at least for now.

“I’m going to kill you…” you choke out after what seems like forever. “One of these days I’m going to kill you, make you suffer, and scream and beg…”

“Well, isn’t that cute…” Kamski said, lifting his head to look at you, a few strands of hair had come loose and fell across his face, his eyes shining with mirth as you glared up at him as he slowly climbed off of you, ordering the Chloe’s to let you go.

“And I look forward to the day you try ‘if’ that time ever comes…But you got to remember, my dear Y/N. These lovely girls are more than capable of protecting me, and I’m more than capable to protecting myself. Besides I know you’ll break long before that happens.” He tells you as he helps you to your feet and pulls you close.

“But for now you’ve had an exhausting day, Chloe here is going to take you to get cleaned up and then to your room. Oh, and before you ever try it she’ll also be guarding outside your room, just in case you were deciding on trying to escape.” He added, before placing a kiss on your forehead, before handing you to the Chloe that had been by his side since the beginning. 

Wrapping an hand around your arm the android guides you to the bathroom and helps you get cleaned up. Guilt clutching at her chest as she stands outside the bathroom, giving you some privacy. She knew what he was doing to do was wrong, and yet she did nothing to stop him, said nothing. Your pleas echoed in her head, the image of your face, unshed tears shining in your eyes would forever haunt her until her dying day.  
Before she could dwell on that any further she heard the door open and saw you step out, a pink towel wrapped tightly around your body, it was then Chloe took in the sight of your body, to the marks on your wrists and thighs, to the bright red bitemark on your neck.

It was then guilt gripped her once more as she lead you to your room, opening the door for you, watching as you walk into the room and look around.   
“I’m sorry.” She whispers to you, making you turn around in surprise before she closes the door, leaving you alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally it comes to an end, sorry this wasn't the greatest, I sometimes struggle with writing smut, hahah but I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, like I said at the beginning of the story the first chapter wasn't that great, but yeah I hoped you liked it. I'll try and post the second chapter soon.


End file.
